


(Un)healthily Obsessed

by ArataDarling



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - LazyTown, College, College AU, Cute, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown), University, University AU, and i mean, really gay, robbie curses a lot, robbie is very unhealthy, screaming.exe, sportacus is pure, sportacus just wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataDarling/pseuds/ArataDarling
Summary: Who would've thought that an energy drink and coffee concoction in a university classroom would've sparked something amazing?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sportacus, have you ever gone to school?”

He had never considered it, never even knew what it was, but Stephanie had told him about it and he thought that he’d try it. “Knowledge is power,” he’d say. “Everyone can use some good education.” So, the next morning, he went off, leaving the children in Lazy Town on their own. “Don’t worry, you’ll have the mayor to help you with all of your problems. I’ll only be gone for a little bit. And if you truly do have a big emergency, I’ll make sure to be back as soon as possible,” he told Ziggy, who was worried that something horrible would happen when the hero was gone. He made sure to leave plenty of snacks for the children, as well as all of his sports equipment. He had used Pixel’s computer to find out that the college he was going to had plenty of sports equipment, more than even he had. Though, it would hurt him to leave all of his things with the children. “It’s alright, you all need it more than I do,” he chuckled, handing the sports equipment to a reluctant Trixie. “I’ll be back before you know it; and I’ll be smarter!” he smiled, right before calling down the ladder to his airship. He waved goodbye to the children, an energetic but melancholic smile drawn on his face.

* * *

 

Robbie slowly emerged from bed, his blanket a tangled mess, clinging to his body  like glue. He rolled out of bed and onto the floor, the blanket breaking his fall. His alarm was blaring, and had been for the past hour. Students had already come to his dorm room, pounding on the door, demanding that he turn the alarm off. He wouldn’t so much as move, however. He never did. He had become the menace of his building, forcing late sleepers to leave, crashing at their friends because ‘the weirdo next door is too lazy to turn his damn alarm off’. Robbie didn’t mind this. He liked the peace and quiet, the tranquility of his neighbours storming out of the building.

He dressed himself and exited his dorm sluggishly, anything but excited for another day of class. He had a particular feeling about today, though. It was something that he couldn’t quite place his finger on. Good or bad, he’d still have to follow the same routine he did every day.

He stopped at the campus cafe and picked up black coffee and a Monster energy drink. Today was going to be a long day.

He walked into class, taking in the aroma of McDonald's breakfast, caffeinated  drinks, and fruit. He paused for a minute, taking in the new scent. “What’s this? No one ever eats healthy in here,” he mumbled to himself, looking around the classroom. In the front seat, center of the room, sat a man dressed in blue, smile beaming. Class hadn’t even started and he was happy. It sickened Robbie. “Um, excuse me,” he called out, walking up to the new student, “are you in the right class?”

“I believe so!” the hero chuckled as Robbie sat down next to him.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Robbie spoke, disgusted at how happy and energetic he was. As the professor walked in and began another repetitive lesson, Robbie pulled the Monster out of his bag and started pouring it into his coffee, looking at Sportacus’ healthy meal. It disgusted him. Sportacus looked over at the villain, an instant look of dread etched onto his face.

“What are you doing?!” he asked, almost yelling. The professor gave a stern look at him, then continued quickly with the lesson.

“I’m gonna die,” Robbie laughed, looking over at the hero with an untroubled look.

“You… Don’t do that! You’re going to get sick! That’s incredibly unhealthy!”

“As if I care,” he snickered, grinning at Sportacus’ troubled expression. His grin altered into a look of annoyance rather quickly, however. His brow furrowed as Sportacus picked up his mixture, taking it to the trash and throwing it away, which resulted in Robbie throwing curse words at him, insults flying like arrows into his back. This caused another annoyed look from the professor. “Heh… Sorry,” Robbie mumbled, scratching the back of his head. When Sportacus returned to his seat, he pulled an apple out of his bag, handing it to Robbie.

“Here! Have some sports candy. It’s much healthier.”

“...Sports candy?” Robbie hesitated.

“Yes! You know, fruit?”

“I don’t eat that disgusting shit,” he laughed, looking at Sport’s worried expression.

“It’s not disgusting at all! It’s actually quite good.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” He hesitated, staring at the red fruit for quite some time.

“Well? Go on! It won’t bite!”

“Yeah, and I won’t bite it.”

“Come on, please?”

“No.”

“Please?” This went on for quite some time, the two bickering back and forth like children. Eventually, Robbie gave in, knowing that the elf wouldn’t give up. He stared at the apple, then slowly took a microscopic bite of the sports candy. “Well?” Sportacus asked, smiling brightly, almost blinding the villain. He spit it out almost immediately, leaving Sportacus with a worried, saddened expression.

“That’s fucking foul,” he hissed, looking at the chunks of apple that were now on the ground.

“Wha- Really?!” Sportacus asked, shocked. He’d never even met someone who didn’t like sports candy. He dug through his backpack, pulling out an orange. “Here. Try this.” He handed it to the villain, who took it immediately.

“Fine, but only to prove to you that it’s shitty, just like all other ‘sports candy’,” he mocked, holding the orange up to his mouth.

“Wait, that’s not how you-” Before the hero could finish, Robbie had already taken a bite out of the orange, peel and all. It took the villain a second the process the taste and the texture - spongy and sour, yet chalky and tangy.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ !” he gagged, yelling. He was then promptly kicked out of the room, the sportsman included. “Professor, it wasn’t my fault, it was this idiot!” Robbie tried to explain, but the professor wouldn’t hear it. He walked out of the classroom with Sportacus at his side. He popped in once again, not to testify, but to grab his drink out from the trash can, which gained a worried look from Sportacus. He began drinking it again, staring directly at the sports elf, almost mocking him.

“I guess I can’t change your habits, but you really should try to eat healthier. Don’t you want to be able to do this?” Sportacus asked, promptly followed by him flipping around, earning a disgusted look from Robbie.

“No. No, I would never want to do…  _ that _ .”

“Well, whatever suits you, I suppose.” Sport paused for a moment, thinking. “I never got your name. Do you mind if I ask what it is?”

The villain sighed. “It’s Robbie. Robbie Rotten.”

“Hi, Robbie,” Sportacus let out a bit of a chuckle. “I’m Sportacus!” Robbie seemed disinterested. He hadn’t asked for the man’s name, and he didn’t care to hear it.

There was an awkward silence, until the sportsman decided to speak up once more. “Would you like to, um… hang out sometime?”

“...Hang out?” Robbie wasn’t aware of this term. No one had after asked him to hang out. Throughout his entire life, he hadn’t had any friends. He was seen as the weird, annoying kid who fell asleep in class and only at cake for lunch.

“You know? Hang out? Like, be friends?”

Robbie took a moment to think about this, then scoffed, “as if I’d ever be friends with you. I don’t need friends.” The blue hero seemed worried by this. It wasn’t healthy to not have friends. He was sure Robbie would come around, though.

“Alright, then, suit yourself. I’ll be on my way then. Will I see you at class tomorrow?”

“Maybe. If I decide to get up.” Sportacus chuckled at this, then waved goodbye to Robbie. He flipped away in his usual, animated exit. “Always with the flipping. Why the flipping? I hate that guy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie share an... interesting experience.

“I can’t believe that idiot wanted to ‘hang out,’” Robbie scoffed, walking back to his dorm. “I don’t need friends. I have my food and my bed. What else could I possibly need?” The villain stopped suddenly, already being at his door, and thought about this. He began to question it for a bit. He remembered the teachers at school telling him that friendships were a normal thing, and that he really should try to make at least one friend. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to-  
  
No. He didn’t need friends. He didn’t need to talk to anyone to be happy. Sportaflop would probably forget his name by tomorrow.  
  
“Robbie Rotten, hi!” a cheery voice called out from down the hall.  
  
Shit.  
  
“Oh, um… hello, Sportacus,” Robbie sighed. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I live here,” the blue hero laughed, eyes sparkling. “I wanted to get the full experience of college. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I live here, too,” Robbie sighed, throwing an ‘unfortunately’ out of the confines of his voice.  
  
“Really? That’s great! Maybe we’re roommates! Which room are you staying in?”  
  
“This one,” the taller man exhaled, pointing to the door next to him, marked with a silver, rusting label that read ‘15’. Suddenly, Sport’s eyes lit up with wonder and gaiety.  
  
“Really?! I’m staying in the same room!” he exclaimed, pulling Robbie into a tight hug. He was immediately pushed away, followed by Robbie yelling in anger.  
“Don’t fucking touch me.”  
  
Sportacus straightened himself and pulled his shirt down, smiling apologetically, muttering a quick “sorry.” There was an awkward silence for a minute, until one of them decided to speak up. “Well! I’m going to get my things from outside, and then I’ll be up here with my things!”  
  
“Have fun with that.” Robbie pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door, taking in the smell of musty, college dormitory air. The last person to live here was definitely disorganized, and Robbie loved it.  
  
He took a moment to take in his surroundings; the cracked window with a shitty view of the football field, the wallpaper falling off the walls, leaving a brownish residue that was sticky to the touch. He took quite a while to admire it all, the sheer chaos of everything. He knew that he most likely wouldn’t be staying here too long. He’d be leaving as often as possible, just to avoid the sports elf.  
  
He eventually decided to stop basking in the disarray and get his things unpacked. He set out photos and contraptions, set his bed with the orange, woolly blanket and matching pillow, and stocked his mini fridge full of soda and sweets. By time he had packed everything, Sportacus came running back up the stairs.  
“Robbie! Robbie, help! I’ve been robbed!”  
  
He sighed, mumbling to himself. “What is he going on about this time?” He looked over to the hero and spoke. “What are you talking about? Who robbed you?”  
“I don’t know, but that’s not the point! My suitcase is gone!”  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t just lose it?”  
  
“I’m positive. I left it right next to the desk in the lobby. It’s not there anymore!”  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, you really are a moron, aren’t you?” Robbie sighed. “You can’t just leave your luggage outside like that. Someone’s bound to steal it. That’s like leaving your child in a supermarket alone. He’s bound to get kidnapped.” Robbie snickered a bit at his own joke, which Sportacus completely ignored.  
  
“But that’s not how things worked back home!”  
  
“I don’t know where you lived, but it must have been perfect. Shit like that doesn’t happen in America. It’s bad here. Trust no one.”  
  
“Really? That’s, well… surprising. But, that’s not the point. The point is, what am I supposed to do now? I can’t just wear the same outfit everyday!” Sportacus looked down at his current outfit - skinny jeans and a tight-fitting, blue t-shirt.  
  
“I don’t know. Why are you asking me? It’s not my problem.”  
  
“Robbie, come on. You’ve gotta help me. Please. Just… let me wear your clothes for a few days, please. I can’t wear this every day.”  
  
“Are you serious? No way! They’re my fucking clothes. You’re not stealing them."  
  
“I’m not going to steal them, I’m just going to borrow them until I can afford to get new clothes. Please, Robbie.” There was a certain look in Sport’s eyes that made Robbie want to say yes. It was a look of fear and desire. He paused for a moment, thinking.  
  
“Fine. You can take three shirts and one pair of pants. That’s it.”  
  
“Thank you, thank you!” Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie, holding him in a tight embrace. Surprised, Robbie stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think of this. There was a pause for a few brief moment, until the villain realized what was happening.  
  
“Get off me,” Robbie grumbled, grabbing Sport’s waist and backing him up. The hero didn’t speak; he only did what Robbie asked, a slight pink tint appearing on his cheeks.  
  
“Uh… thanks,” he smirked, staring down at the ground like it was his only life source. “Where do you keep your clothes?” Robbie pointed to a dresser, which was surprisingly tidy. Then again, he had only just moved in. Knowing Robbie, it would be messy by tomorrow morning. Sportacus walked over to the dresser, digging through all the purples and reds. He searched for a while (which made Robbie fairly annoyed) until he found what he wanted - a white university shirt, a gray Queen sweater, a light blue Aerosmith t-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. “Not really my style, but thanks,” Sportacus chuckled, folding the clothes and putting them on his nightstand. “I’ll have to listen to these bands before tomorrow.”  
  
“Wait, wait. Wait. You’ve never heard Queen or Aerosmith? They’re the classics!” Robbie stated enthusiastically, already running over to his record player. He put an album in the record player, dropping the needle at a certain point on the record. “Jazz. Arguably the best Queen album ever. I feel like you’ll enjoy this song.” A small record scratch was heard, and the song began to play. Pure vocals encompassed the room, as well as soft piano. Sportacus listened intently as the song slowly crescendoed into an engaging mix of guitar, bass and drums. He tapped his foot slightly as Robbie danced and jumped around the room. Sportacus had never expected this from him; he seemed like the type that wasn’t really up for activity, much unlike the hero. As Sportacus rocked back and forth to the music, Robbie walked over to him, a disappointed look on his face. “Do you not like it?”  
  
“No, I really enjoy it, actually!” he smiled, giving the villain a look of reassurance.  
  
“Then get up and dance,” Robbie laughed, grabbing Sportacus by the hand and pulling him in. _“I’m having such a good time, I’m having a ball.”_ Sport gasped, a slight red tint creeping onto his face. _“If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call.”_ He was pulled closer to the taller man, hands clasped tightly. _“Don’t stop me now. Don’t stop me now.”_ They jumped and rocked and swayed, until the song ended. _“I don’t want to stop at all.”_ The song descended away, just out of reach of the two adults. _“La da da da daaa, oo-ooh oh oh...”_  
  
Sportacus looked up at Robbie, smiling pleasantly. Robbie looked down, sweating slightly, smiling, as well. They stood like this for a moment, chest to chest, as the needle reached the middle of the record, leaving a timid, squeaky noise to resonate throughout the dorm room. They were both red-faced, with enthusiasm creating the shine in their eyes.  
  
“I should, um… I’ll get that.” Robbie pushed himself away from the hero rather quickly and forcefully, retreating to his record player to pull the needle away. “Sorry about that, I just get really into the music, and uh… yeah.”  
  
“No, no, it’s quite alright! I, uh… I enjoyed it.” Sportacus paused, face still flushed. “A lot.” Robbie didn’t respond to this; he didn’t know how. All he knew was that he enjoyed it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god i didnt plan on it being this gay already im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has some trouble expressing his feelings.

Robbie and Sportacus had one thing in common the next week; they both couldn’t forget about that dance. Sportacus thought of it as sweet and charming, and had feared he was beginning to develop a crush on Robbie, which was something he had never experienced. Robbie, on the other hand, couldn’t stand to think about the moment they shared. The villain was not a very affectionate person at all, and the way he danced with Sport the night before was anything but common for him. But, he wouldn’t let it get to him much longer. It was one experience. Everyone has awkward, slightly gay experiences in college, right?

...Right?

“Don’t let it get to you,” he muttered under his breath, walking back to his dorm. He went to open the door, knowing that Sportacus was probably already in his dorm. They shared most of the same classes since they both had an undetermined major, and Sport would tend to run and flip back to class, unlike Robbie’s sluggish walking style. 

As he walked in, he saw a silhouette ambling around the room. “Sport, I thought I told you to stay out of my-” Robbie stopped mid sentence and looked up, seeing his roommate dressed in nothing but boxers. “Oh, my God, you’re naked.” He shut the door as quickly as he could, trapping his foot in it along the way. “Fuck!” he called out, pulling the lone body part in and shutting the door for good.

“Dude, what the hell? Some of us are tryin’ to sleep!” a voice called out from inside a dorm room across the hallway.

“Fuck off, I just saw my roommate naked. You’d scream, too,” Robbie called back, agitated.

“Shut the fuck up, man - we all know y’all are fuckin’!” A snicker was heard from a student entering the dorm, but immediately stopped when Robbie glared at him. Robbie sighed and repeatedly banged his head against the wall to his dorm, but was abruptly pulled in by Sportacus.

“What are you doing out there?” he laughed lightheartedly, his accent adding extra charm.

“You were fucking naked,” Robbie cursed, glaring at Sportacus.

“I was not,” he chuckled. “I was shirtless. Not naked, Robbie.”

“You were still hot- Uh, you were still indecent,” Robbie scoffed, stuttering as he spoke.

“I was what?” Sportacus chuckled, looking at Robbie quizzically.

“Indecent. You were indecent. I’m done talking about this.” Sportacus looked at Robbie engagingly, letting out a small laugh.

“Robbie, if you think I’m attractive, you can just tell me,” the blue elf smiled, looking down at the floor.

“I don’t,” Robbie scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not fucking gay.” Robbie had some sort of aggression about the subject, and Sportacus noticed this the first day he met him. It wasn’t a judgemental sort of aggression - at least, he hoped it wasn’t. Robbie didn’t seem to mind when Sportacus told him that he was pansexual. In fact, he simply asked ‘why would I care?’ and continued watching TV. Sportacus couldn’t figure out what it really was that set him off so much about the idea of being gay. Maybe he was ashamed of it? No, it couldn’t be, Sportacus internalized. Why would he ever be ashamed of that? He was so confident and sure of himself.

Sportacus jumped out of his own thoughts and looked up from the ground, only to see Robbie lying in bed, blanket over his head.

“Robbie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Fuck off,” Robbie snorted, voice cracking. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to his sides. Sportacus approached him meekly, resting his hand on the taller man’s back and stroking up and down. Sport leaned down so they were level with each other and slowly pulled the blankets off of Robbie’s head, only to see a red-faced, tear-ridden wreck. His eyes were closed, and despite the draft of cold air and the direct ray of sunshine that suddenly hit his face, Robbie didn’t notice that the blanket had been lifted off of him. Sportacus looked at him for a moment, eyes full of sorrow and face etched with worry.

“Robbie…” he hesitated. The villain opened his eyes and looked at his hero.

“I’m sorry, I… I’m pathetic.”

“No, no, you’re not!” Sportacus assured, wiping the tears away from Robbie’s face with his thumbs. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I… not really, but I know you’re going to ask anyways,” Robbie sighed, looking up at Sport’s calming features. “It’s my dad, he… never really accepted me. He didn’t accept me after he found out that I was…” Robbie hesitated. He knew that the next few words out of his mouth wouldn’t be easy to get out. “He found out that I was gay, alright?” he admitted, voice cracking mid-sentence, levels of aggression rising slowly. “He went through my phone and he saw one of my profiles, saw all of my posts about how I was proud to be, well… who I am. He smacked me and told me that I wasn’t welcome in his house anymore… I was only 17, not even a legal adult yet. I had nowhere to stay. I realized that there was no reason for me to be proud of who I am. I was a freak, I… I  _ am _ a freak.” Robbie looked down at Sportacus’ hands, which were now intertwined with his own. There was a long, awkward silence in the room. It stabbed at the two like knives straight into the heart. Another tear fell from Robbie’s eye, which was immediately wiped away by Sportacus once again.

He decided to speak up. “Robbie, you’re not a freak. You’re anything but a freak. No one can tell you who to love or who to be.” Robbie looked back up to Sportacus with irritated eyes.

“It’s not as easy as you’d think to just tell yourself that you’re not a freak. You wouldn’t know what’s it’s like to be hated for who you are.”

“Well, sure I would.  The mayor’s wife never accepted me. She tried to get me out of town many, many times. She almost succeeded a few times. I always had the kids by my side, though. I’m sure you had someone there?”

“No. No one.” Sportacus was surprised by this. His face contorted to a look of trepidation and uneasiness.

“You didn’t have anyone? I find that hard to believe.”

“Sportacus, my mom’s dead and you’re the only friend I’ve ever had!” Robbie suddenly shouted. After he realized what he had said, his gray eyes filled with regret, and his face fell into the pillow under him. He pulled the blanket up over his head again. ‘Why would you say that?’ he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Sportacus grew more and more worried as the conversation proceeded.

“You didn’t have… anyone? No extended family? No friends at all?”

“No. All of my family was the same as my dad. I was the freak at school; the weird kid no one wanted to talk to. Not even the losers would hang out with me.” Sportacus didn’t respond to this; he only removed the blanket from Robbie’s head and wiped his tears away once more.

“I’m sorry, Robbie, I… I didn’t know.”

“No one does. You’re the only person that knows.” There was a silent ambiance in the room at that point. Cars could be heard rushing by, birds chirping, students playing music outside, people talking and laughing down the hallways. The atmosphere outside of the room was so cheerful, yet the mood inside the dorm room was grim and silent. Sportacus closed his eyes, tilting his head in the direction of the ground. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Sport opened his eyes, looking at Robbie, staring straight into those gray eyes that drove him crazy.

“I would never.”


End file.
